Hearts & Minds
by Girl from beyond
Summary: "Don't let yourself get attached, especially to people like that." That was what was drilled into Draco's mind all through his young life. But he found himself getting drawn to certain people, and nothing anyone would do could stop him, not even for a second.


Hearts & Minds

 **Hello, okay this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so I hope you enjoy and review because i'd love to hear your thoughts. I did upload this story before but the writing was poor and to be honest I could have done so much better. I'm aiming to upload at least once a week depending on how busy my weeks are. The rating is T at the moment but that will change later on in the story just to let you all know.**

 **This story will be a Dramione in the end and will also be quite a log story as it goes from First year through Hogwarts and beyond, so I hope you will stick with me until the end. I've also added a new character into the universe as the other two girls in Hermione's dorm are never mentioned so it allowed me to play with the story and I will be putting this character with Harry so please don't hate me for not putting me with Ginny, I have my reasons and I will share them with you another time.**

 **So here we go, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately...**

Chapter 1

 _1st September 1991_

The Great Hall was full of excited chatter as the students and staff helped themselves to the food that had appeared just minutes earlier. All the first years were excited to learn as much as possible about Hogwarts and were asking older students questions whenever they could. Harry however was deep in thought. He wasn't use to the attention he kept getting from everyone in the hall. Even the teachers kept glancing at the Gryffindor table but they were more subtle than the students. Harry felt eyes on his back and students kept glancing or pointing at him up and down the table and the rest of the hall. Harry was not use to this at all, people pointing at him sure; he always got funny looks because of the clothes he wore, or because of Dudley. This was different however, he was famous. Famous for something he didn't even remember. Famous of a simple scar on his head, famous because his parents died and he has lived. Harry didn't think he would ever get use to the stares no matter how old, they would just always be there, judging him with every look.

Harry glanced at Ron, who was talking to his brothers Fred and George. He wondered for a moment if his family had survived would he have had any siblings. Would he have been welcoming a young Potter girl or boy in a few years? But alas that was never going to happen so Harry instead focused on the remainder of his food, enjoying the curiosity he still felt for Hogwarts.

When dessert arrived the talk turned to families. This was the moment Harry dreaded, people talking about the families they had left behind. He has never felt more alone in his short life than he had that night, listening to people's tales of experiencing magic for the first time and how proud their parents were of them.

Harry glanced up at the staff table. He was still experiencing a few glances from the staff but most were more interested in the conversations they were having with each other. Harry glanced at Hagrid who after a few seconds noticed his eyes on him and gave a slight wave, Harry giving a small smile in response. His eyes then travelled to Professor McGonagall who appeared to be in deep conversation with Professor Dumbledore. Harry then noticed a pair of black eyes on him, he looked past Dumbledore and came to a man who was sitting next to Professor Quirrell. The pair of eyes belonged to a greasy dark haired man with a hooked nose. His scar suddenly gave a massive sharp pain across his forehead, so sharp in fact that Harry cried out.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, clapping his hand over his forehead.

"What's the matter?" Percy questioned him, but Harry shook his head mumbling "nothing" as he went. Percy sent back to finishing his conversation with Hermione while Harry glanced up and down the table, trying to work out whether anyone had noticed his sudden exclaim of pain. But nobody had, except this small girl in the same year as Harry. She had been one of the first students to be sorted, _'Castle'_ Harry suddenly thought, _'Emily Castle.'_ The girl however gave Harry a small smile and turned back to her dessert.

"Erm, Percy?" Harry asked suddenly. "Who's that teacher, the one talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh," Percy said, "that Harry is Professor Snape, the Potions teacher. But he would much rather have Quirrell's job."

Harry looked back at Snape but he was no longer looking at Harry, his full attention now was on Quirrell, who looked even more nervous than before, if that were possible.

Dumbledore stood up, when all the desserts disappeared and the hall suddenly fell silent. "I would like to finish with some notices," Dumbledore began. "First-Years please note that the forest is forbidden to ALL students. I have also been asked by our caretaker, Mr Filch that no magic should be carried out in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials will begin soon, notices will appear on the boards in each common room expressing the dates and times of each team. Any questions, please consult either the team captain or Madam Hooch.

And finally, I must inform you all that the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

There was a lot of murmuring among the students and this point.

"And now bed, off you go!" Dumbledore finished.

Percy called all the first-years to follow him at this point and the small group followed him out the giant hall doors and through the entrance hall. After a brief encounter with Peeves and what felt like millions of flights of stairs later they made their way down a long corridor coming to a stop at a large portrait of a fat woman in a pink dress.

"Password?" she spoke very clearly and firm.

"Capital Draconis," Percy replied and the portrait swung open with a slight creek. Percy then directed the girls through one door and they all disappeared, but not without Emily, who was standing next to Harry and Ron at the time gave Harry another small smile. Once the girls had disappeared Percy then directed the boys through another door and they all climbed to the top of a spiral staircase until they found another door which held five four-poster beds. The five boys all too tired to talk found their trunks, got changed and collapsed into bed and drifted off into an easy sleep.

* * *

Draco's first evening in Hogwarts was very different to Harry's. There was no surprise for him when he was sorted into Slytherin. If you were a Malfoy you were always sorted into Slytherin and in the rare occasion you weren't you were disowned immediately.

Once the feast was over Draco and his fellow classmates followed the prefects down into the dungeons. It was extremely cold down there and the only light were the dimly lit torches. The common room itself felt even colder than the corridors if that were possible. Draco gave a slight shiver before following the boys to their dorms. Draco knew all of his dorm mates before Hogwarts so everyone was familiar with each other.

There was Crabbe and Goyle, who were more like bodyguards than friends. There were two people he considered friends rather than allies in his dorm and they were Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. Theo's dad was also a Death Eater so Draco's farther knew him well and of course approved of the friendship.

Blaise was different however; his mother had many husbands who all died soon after being married to her. You would think she was cursed.

Blaise's family always went for a neutral side during the war and didn't pledge their allegiance to either side. This of course infuriated Lucius Malfoy, who thought that not choosing sides was just as bad as siding with Dumbledore.

Draco however was very curious about one other new student, Harry Potter. The boy himself had rejected Draco's friendship and yet instead of hating him he found himself more intrigued by the boy. He spent most of the feast staring at the boy and also looking at the company he was holding at the Gryffindor table. The Weasley's, Draco was always told were traitors and he himself tried to keep that attitude going even though there was a small part of him that thought it was wrong. But Draco was always told to erase any doubt in his mind. 'Doubt is weakness Draco, and Malfoy's do not show weakness!' his farther always told him. Anyone his farther thought to show weakness Draco should never associate with and now that included Potter, for he was associating himself with blood traitors and mudbloods.

Draco pushed all these thoughts out of his mind for they were wrong. He settled down into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep, looking forward to what tomorrow held.

* * *

 **There we go, as I said before I hope the next chapter will be up next week but I can't promise anything. Hope you enjoyed and see you soon.**


End file.
